Cymatic Sound Manipulation
The ability to alter the shape of matter via cymatic sound and frequencies. Variation of Matter Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, and Frequency Manipulation. Also Called *Cymatics *Sacred Geometry Creation *Cymatic Frequencies *Cymosonic Capabilities The user can create, shape, and manipulate cymatic sound, a special type of sound that gives matter its form. Additionally, the shape of the matter changes depending on the frequency of the cymatic sound resonating within the matter itself. At low frequencies, the geometry of the matter is less complex, but at high frequencies, the matter's geometry will become very complex. On a universal scale, cymatic sound can affect matter as well. Giving shape to stars, planets, galaxies, etc. Fundamentally, when matter starts to vibrate, energy is born, and within that energy, life took shape and resonates on various frequencies throughout existence. Applications *Regenerative Healing Factor via cymatic frequencies. *Sound Manipulation *Vibration Manipulation Associations *Dimensional Travel by tapping into the frequency of multiple dimensions to instantly traverse to different worlds. *Frequency Manipulation *Illusion Manipulation by distorting a person's perception of reality via alterations within the brain by using cymatic frequencies. *Intangibility by vibrating their molecules. *Molecular Manipulation *Molecular Acceleration *Molecular Deceleration *Molecular Oscillation *Matter Manipulation by utilizing cymatic sound to alter the shape of matter itself. Cymatic sound can naturally give shape to any form of matter depending on its frequency. *Paralysis Inducement by neutralizing the movement of a person's molecules through cymatic sound waves, causing them to appear as if they're standing still. *Universe Destruction by amplifying the intensity of cymatic sound and frequencies on a universal scale which will cause the structure of the universe to fall apart. *Reality Warping *Space-Time Distortion by using cymatic sound and frequencies to bend the fabric of space-time itself on a universal scale. *Space-Time Destruction by increasing the vibrational energy within the cymatic sound waves, in which will affect the fabric of space-time, causing it to oscillate violently and disintegrate. *Sleep Inducement by manipulating the brainwaves of others through sound. Limitations *The user must have some type of medium to transmit the vibrational energy in order to produce cymatic sound and frequencies. *Users of Gravity Manipulation can overwhelm this ability. *Users of Illusion Awareness and Illusion Reflection are immune to this ability. *Users of Sound Nullification can negate this ability. *Due to its arcane faculty, it will take sacred knowledge of cymatics for an individual to learn and master this ability, which might take several years. Known Users *The No-L 9 (Atomic Betty) *Shapers (Anthem) Gallery Sacred-Geometry-64-Card-Oracle-Deck-Card-2a-Law-of-Vibration.jpg|Cymatics are considered to be sacred geometry. D6kP.gif|Matter taking various forms through cymatic frequencies. cymatics1.jpg|Cymatic sound and frequencies can also be visualized within water. 18-Titanium-Bell-Cymaglyph-sm-900x900.jpg|This is a picture of water under a cymoscope after being vibrated by the sound of a titanium bell. You can see the beautiful cymatic pattern within it as a result. Shaper.jpg|Shapers (Anthem) No-L_9_Constellation.png|The No-L 9 Constellation (Atomic Betty) are able to manipulate matter using their song. Screen Shot 2018-11-14 at 2.10.30 PM.png|A cymatic glyph(Anthem)found that is linked to the anthem of creation, a force said to have creative and destructive properties, which will shape the world as it is if it gets into the wrong hands. Videos Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Sound Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power